New Threat
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Ashitaka finally meets San again after two years just in time to see Iron Town destroyed by a small army of demons. Who's creating them? Can he and San stop them or with the rest of the world be consumed.


I do not own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I don't think it ever said Moro's sons' names so I'm going to give them my own. I know they probably didn't have bathrooms but I figured he would need someplace to relieve himself where others couldn't see him and needed it to be one big room for reasons that will be stated. I don't know how waiters act in Japan so I'm just going off of what I know. Sorry if I'm not even close.

* * *

New Problem

Ashitaka wandered outside and looked around. Iron Town had been rebuilt and he had been asked to lead it but he had refused and instead placed Toki and Kohroku in charge. He had stayed as one of the guards that formed the main military of the town while also being in charge of the methods of acquiring iron. He made sure that the Gods were safe and were not threatened in the least by the town's mining. No one wanted a repeat of the Boar God fiasco.

It had been two years since San had left and Ashitaka still found him thinking about her frequently. He had wanted to keep his promise but he and Yakul had never been able to find the time to leave the town. Eboshi had stayed in the village but had stayed out of politics instead going to work with the rest of the women. Jigo had been spotted once but after nearly being shot by Ashitaka, he hadn't returned to Iron Town.

Ashitaka soon found himself at Yakul's pen and sighed. He wanted nothing more than to go looking for San and apologize for not going sooner. Instead, the reason he mounted Yakul was an explosion in the mine a mile away. Yakul dashed out of the town and to the site of the explosion. The ground had caved in crushing several workers but most were killed by the explosion. Three were alive and Ashitaka pulled them out then one handed him a long red stick filled with what looked like black sand.

"It's dynamite," the worker said. "Explosive. This wasn't an accident."

"Is everyone al...Ashitaka," San said as she rode over on one of the two Wolf Gods she had been raised with while the other walked beside her.

"San," Ashitaka said. "It's good to see you again."

"Is it?" San asked sliding to the ground with her knife and walking over. "Two years and I haven't heard from you once. TWO YEARS!"

"I'm sorry," Ashitaka said.

"That's our fault," Toki said riding over on a horse with Kohroku behind her. "We've kept him busy managing mining. I'm sorry."

"Not managing it very well clearly," San said.

"Someone blew it up on purpose," Ashitaka said holding up the dynamite. "This wasn't an accident."

"Who would do that?" Toki asked.

"Jigo," Ashitaka said. "Aside from him, no clue."

"I see," Toki said. "Well-"

"Shh!" Ashitaka said holding up a hand.

They all listened silently and a moment later they heard an enormous crash as a tree fell.

"I don't suppose that tree was just old," Toki said.

Another fell answering her question.

"Something's coming," Ashitaka said. "Everyone get out of here."

Everyone that had been in the mine turned and sprinted toward Iron Town and Toki and Kohroku went with them. Ashitaka dismounted from Yakul and sent him back to the town as well. The second Wolf God walked over and crouched so that he could get on.

"That's alright," Ashitaka said. "You'll have better fortune without the extra weight."

"And you'll die on foot," the wolf said. "At least I'll be able to watch."

Just then three huge and extremely fast masses of small black tentacles with glowing red eyes shot out of the trees on six legs ending with small three fingered hands not including the thumbs. Ashitaka's eyes widened and he jumped onto the wolf's back then the two wolves darted away from each other. Two of the demons went after San and the other went after Ashitaka.

"How many can you dodge?" Ashitaka asked.

"Three," the wolf said. "Whatever you're planning, do it."

Ashitaka pulled out two pieces of flint and lit the stick of dynamite then threw it at the two demons chasing San. It landed on one's back and exploded and, as he had expected, did very little damage to the demon but got the attention of both. They instead began to chase Ashitaka and San looked back to see that she was temporarily safe.

Ashitaka drew his bow and shot the first demon in the eye causing it to emit a loud screech in pain then it shook its head breaking the arrow off and continued after Ashitaka. He shot it in the other eye and and it collapsed and tripped one of the other two. The one he had shot melted away to bones and the last demon leapt at him and the wolf. The wolf darted out of its way and when it landed, Ashitaka slashed its face causing it to spray blood all over the ground and scream in pain. Then he shot an arrow into the gash and it too melted away. The demon that had been tripped was now up and hurled a boulder at them. The boulder sailed over the wolf missing its back by and inch and Ashitaka dodged it by rolling off of the wolf. Then he stood at the edge of a cliff that he couldn't see the bottom of. The demon charged at him and leapt at him. He rolled out of the way and it sailed off the cliff but as he stood one of its hands shot up and grabbed him dragging him down off the cliff.

"ASHITAKA!" San screamed sprinting over.

"I...I'm sorry," the wolf that had been carrying Ashitaka said.

San wasn't listening. She was already starting to climb down the cliff. One of the wolves pulled her back up ant set her on the other's back and then they ran to a path leading down the cliff. When they reached the bottom they ran to a crater that had been formed by the demon and Ashitaka's fall and looked in. the demon had survived the fall and cushioned Ashitaka's landing as well but Ashitaka had still been knocked unconscious. The demon held him up but his right arm and opened a mouth that had been hidden by the tentacles and revealed rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

"No!" San said throwing her dagger.

The dagger with the demon in the side of the head and it threw Ashitaka away. Ashitaka landed on his back with some of the parasitic tentacles attached to his arm much like the first time he had fought a demon. One of the wolves ran over and began tearing the tentacles off.

"What do we do?" San asked.

Just then the demon staggered and fell with Ashitaka's sword sticking out of its back. San was confused for a moment then ran over to Ashitaka.

"Is he..."

"He's alive," the wolf said. "But only just."

"Thank you for removing those things Taro," San said.

"Of course," Taro said. "Now how do we wake him up? Maybe true loves kiss."

Over the last two years Taro and Taruho had begun to tease her about her feelings for Ashitaka. They didn't mean to be rude but it still got annoying.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you," San said.

She retrieved her knife then picked Ashitaka up and told them to take them to the nearest body of water. They went back up the path then ran along the cliff to a stream San set Ashitaka next to hit then knelt beside him and considered throwing him in. in the end she simply decided to clean the dried blood off of the cut on his head from where he had hit it on the demon's face and take him back to iron town. Once he was clean she put him on Taro's back and they went to his house in iron town. San laid him on the bed then sat in a chair beside the bed while Taro and Taruho both curled up beside her. Toki ran in a few minutes later and asked what happened.

"Three demons attacked us," San said. "He saved me but one of the demons took him off the cliff. It ended up cushioning his fall but he was still injured. I decided to look after him."

"I see," Toki said. "Well thank you for retrieving him."

San nodded and Toki turned and left her alone. San looked around and smiled. The house was on large room with a small section closed off as the bathroom. The bed was set lengthwise against the back wall and there was a wardrobe at the foot of the bed. The rest of the room was mostly empty. The floor was covered in straw, the walls were decorated with woven grass, and there was a circle of small but clearly visible stones in the center of the room likely forming a sparring ring.

There was a trough that was split into two sections each about as long as a pig trough. They were filled with fresh meat.

"What do you suppose the meat's for?" San asked.

"No clue," Taro said. "How 'bout you Taruho?"

"Maybe he like raw meat," Taruho said. "It's kind of a lot for one human, though."

"Not to mention humans can't eat raw meat without poisoning themselves," San said.

Taro yawned and closed his eyes but his stomach growled noisily. San smiled then looked at Ashitaka to see him pointing at the meat.

"Help yourself," he said, voice hoarse.

"Why do you have it?" San asked.

"For them," Ashitaka said. "Toki knew to stock them if she saw you in case you came here with them."

"She's smart," San said nodding to Taro.

He and Taruho walked over to their respective troughs and began eating and Ashitaka's own stomach complained.

"Looks like you need some food too," San said. "Where's the nearest place to eat?"

"You don't have to go get anything for me," Ashitaka said sitting up slowly and wincing but managing to stand. "I can walk."

"I doubt it but okay," San said. "So, where's the nearest place to eat?"

Ashitaka smiled and checked for his sword but seeing that it was gone.

"I have your sword," San said. "Now quit ignoring the question."

She handed him his sword and his sighed then thought for a moment.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Ashitaka said.

They left and Ashitaka left the door open for Taro and Taruho in case they wanted to leave. Then they walked to a small restaurant on the edge of the town where there were few people so it was fairly private. He enjoyed the quiet of the restaurant and also the wide assortment of food it served.

"Seat yourselves," the waiter called. "I'll be there in a moment."

"It's empty," San noticed.

"It doesn't see much more business than it needs to stay open," Ashitaka said. "So, what do you want?"

San saw that there was a menu on the table and opened it. They were at a table that was almost completely hidden from view of the rest of the restaurant and would be hard to eaves drop on without being caught.

"I don't know what any of this is," San said after reading all of the choices.

Ashitaka smiled and nodded taking the menu and scanning through it. When the waiter walked over and asked what they wanted, Ashitaka ordered a bowl of rice for himself and a bowl of sushi for San since he didn't really know what else to get her. When their food arrived, they ended up switching because San didn't like the sauce, something Ashitaka found quite amusing.

"Don't laugh at me," San said.

"Alright alright," Ashitaka said. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," San said.

"I'm sorry I never visited you," Ashitaka said. "I should have tried harder."

"It's okay," San said. "I understand. You were trying to keep the peace and make sure the mining didn't do much more damage to the forest. You did well, by the way. The forest is starting to look like it used to again. Just with smaller trees."

"Yeah," Ashitaka said. "So, how have you been? Aside from anything relating to me not visiting."

"Well," San said. "It's been mostly uneventful. When I wasn't waiting for you to visit me or crying over you forgetting me, I was keeping myself busy doing anything I could. Then when I finally fell asleep, you haunted my dreams."

"I'm sorry," Ashitaka said. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," San said. "Did you ever think of me?"

"All the time," Ashitaka said. "Whenever I had free time. When I was supposed to be working. Every night it was of you that I dreamt. You were the one thing that was always on my mind. I'm so sorry I didn't come looking for you."

San nodded and Ashitaka could tell she was holding back tears from left over sadness about him abandoning her. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder shaking slightly in silent sobs. He held her quietly against him gently running his hand through her hair comfortingly. Finally she calmed down but stayed where she was. He didn't complain or try to move.

After a few more minutes, she pulled away and Ashitaka paid then they left. When they got back to his house Taro instantly pinned Ashitaka to the wall sensing that San had been crying and believing he had hurt her.

"Taro stop!" San said.

"He made you cry," Taro growled.

"No!" San said. "He didn't hurt me. Let him go."

"Taro," Taruho said. "Enough. If he had hurt San, San would have killed him."

"You are too soft brother," Taro said stepping away from Ashitaka.

Taruho didn't respond and simply lay his head on his paws staring at Ashitaka. Ashitaka sighed and walked to his wardrobe and retrieved his cloak. Then he got his sword, bow, and arrows and put it all on.

"I have patrol tonight," Ashitaka said. "Sorry I can't stay."

"You can barely stand," San said. "I'll join you."

He smiled and nodded and they left. After about five minutes they reached the wall where they were supposed to keep watch and San leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and sat on the wall facing away from the town.

"I'm sorry about Taro," San said.

"It's okay," Ashitaka said. "He's just protective."

"They're supposed to leave in a couple weeks," San said. "They're supposed to go find mates."

"What about you?" Ashitaka asked. "Are you supposed to go away?"

"Yes," San said. "Although, finding another wolf probably wouldn't help me with mating any, given I'm human."

Ashitaka nodded smiling.

"That's true," Ashitaka said. "You're always welcome here."

"My answer hasn't changed," San said. "I can't forgive the humans. I'm sorry."

"I have a question," Ashitaka said. "If Iron Town didn't make those demons, who do you think it was?"

"I don't know," San said. "Maybe there's another town like this that is also creating demons. Either way it'll be a problem if any more attack. And we need to get your curse lifted again."

"Hopefully it'll be a little easier than last time," Ashitaka said. "Less dead Shishigami and more un-angered Boar Gods."

"True," San said. "Look."

She pointed at the forest and when he looked he saw hundreds of kodama running out of the forest. At first he thought they were running toward Iron Town then realized it didn't matter where they were going. Because they were running away from exactly ten demons.

"Oh no," Ashitaka said turning toward the town. "DEMONS!"

The men instantly grabbed weapons and ran to their positions and began firing arrows at the demons having learned better than to use guns since that's what created the demons in the first place.

"San, you should go take cover," Ashitaka said.

Just as he said this, a demon exploded out of the ground with its mouth full of sticks of dynamite, one of which was lit.

"Run!" Ashitaka said.

He picked up San and jumped off the wall away from the demon but it exploded before anyone got very far. The concussion sent him and San flying and crushed several of his bones, more of which broke upon landing. San landed in a pile of hay and wasn't wounded, however, and Taro and Taruho ran over as she was standing. San climbed on Taro's back with Ashitaka and they all fled into the forest while the citizens of Iron Town tried to flee the demons. Several escaped but with the men all killed in the explosion, most of the women were also slaughtered. Taro and Taruho took San and Ashitaka directly to the same lake where the forest spirit had first healed Ashitaka. San prayed to every god she knew that he would heal him again. Then, she left.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
